Confessions and Punishments
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: An art/fic trade for another site. Tai has a confession for a certian redhead, while Ken wants to be punished for what he did in the digital world. Yaoi.


I know I know, where is CSG?! We'll I promise I'll work on that soon! In the mean time…

On this site I go to, Y! Gallery, Some people do "Art Trades" where two people draw a pic for each other. Well, I don't draw, but I got the idea to ask people if they wanted to do Art/Fic trades, and several people did say they wanted to, so, this is what the first person asked for! They are a great artist, and I posted it there but haven't heard yet what they thought… I hope they like it…

One other note, but that's after the story, no spoiling!

xXxXxXxX

Tai and Davis were alone in the locker rooms, after practice. They had made idle chit-chat until they knew everyone was gone. Once they were sure they were alone, they started talking about more personal things.

"So how is it going with Ken, Davis?"

Davis shook his head. "I don't know. I mean… we get along great and everything, we really feel connected, but…"

Tai put a supportive arm around Davis. "But what?"

"He still feels extremely guilty about what he put us through in the Digital world."

"Still?" Tai asked surprised. "We're in college now! It's been almost ten years since then! I can understand him not being completely over it and a little guilty, but extremely?"

Davis nodded. "I agree, I would have thought all of us showing him friendship all this time would make him better."

"That's the really odd thing to me though." Tai interjected. "Because when he's around us, he acts just fine. Though no one else knows you are dating… when you guys are with the group he doesn't seem guilty at all. Maybe you should talk to him about it."

Davis smiled. "Yeah, I'll do that tonight. Thanks for letting me talk to you, I'm just not ready to come out to everyone yet, I'm sure Ken isn't either."

"Hey, we talk to each other about our secrets; it is helpful to both of us."

Davis agreed, as they both finished getting dressed. "Speaking of which, any progress with Izzy?"

Tai shook his head. "Nope, I keep trying to approach the subject of asking if he likes anyone, but he blushes and says he has to finish a project."

"But he blushes, right? That's a good sign."

"Maybe." Tai says, thinking. "But it could just be that he's just embarrassed to talk about it."

"But regardless of the feelings, you two are best friends right? Don't best friends talk about things like that?"

"Yeah… I guess, I'll just go and try again. Are you going to talk to Ken?"

Davis nodded. "Good luck."

"You too, Davis." Tai replied as he went out to find Izzy.

xXxXxXxXx

As he got closer to their dorm room, Tai couldn't help thinking about the situation. He cared very much for Izzy, and he was deeply in love with him. But… there was no way of knowing if Izzy was actually gay. He never showed interest in women… but he never showed interest in guys either. Other than… there were little things that Izzy did sometimes that made Tai wonder, like falling asleep on his shoulder if they watching TV too late, or if Tai forced him to watch a scary movie with him, he would bury his face in his chest. Were those signs? Or was it just friendship?

As he put the key to his dorm in the door, he started thinking that maybe he should just keep his feelings to himself, not risk the friendship. But just then, he heard a strange noise come from inside. He turned the key and swung the door open to see… Izzy… jerking off… to something on his computer.

At first, Izzy was to stunned to move, even to move his hands off his cock or cover up. Tai was surprised at how nice of a cock Izzy had. He was really tempted to comment 'Need a hand? … or a mouth?' but he knew that wouldn't go over very well, so he just tried to approach the situation calmly.

"Izzy… I…"

But just hearing his name from Tai was enough to shock him back to reality, and he quickly pulled his pants back up, shut his computer lid, and ran out the door.

"Izzy wait-!" Tai yelled, but he wouldn't stop. Tai's mind started to wonder again: 'Did he do that because he likes me?' but then he realized that even if he was straight, your best friend barging in on you jerking off is not exactly a fun experience.

He was about to leave himself, but a light on the laptop caught his eye.

"I thought Izzy had it set to shut off automatically when the lid is shut?"

Tai looked back at the door. He hated the thought of invading his privacy, but at the same time… if he could see whether or not he was getting off to a man or a woman… it would really help his situation.

His curiosity won the battle, and he lifted up the lid. Just a full screen message:

'You currently have background downloads running, are you sure you want to shut down?'

Tai smirked. "Thank you for downloading things!"

He clicked no, and what came up shocked him to no end.

It was a picture of him, shirtless on the soccer field.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Davis sat down next to Ken on the couch, and kissed him.

"I love you, Ken."

Ken looked down. "I don't know why you do after all that I've done, but I love you too."

Davis frowned. "Why are you like this lately Ken? Why are you still feeling so guilty, and especially just around me?"

Ken sighed. "It's different for you for a couple reasons. First of all… I can understand them forgiving me to the point of being friends, but… to be loved? I don't deserve that. Second of all… I terrorized all of you… but you… I held you prisoner, tied to a cliff once, and I also made you think you had to choose one of your friends to live and the rest would die. I didn't put the rest through as much."

"Not to add to your guilt…" Davis said, trying to choose his words carefully, "But you DID kidnap Agumon for a while… twice. If that's all that was about shouldn't you be like this around Tai as well?"

"It just didn't feel as personal with him."

Davis put his arm around him. "What can I do to make you feel better? You don't owe me anything, really. All is forgiven. But if that's not good enough, I'll do anything to make you feel better."

"I-I…" Ken said slowly. "I want you to… punish me?"

"Um… okay…" Davis said hesitantly. "You're… grounded?"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Not like that! … In the bedroom. I want you to use a whip, and I want you to give me what I disserve, and I want you to fuck me."

Davis just stared at him. He knew Ken didn't deserve any punishment… but somehow, he felt like he wanted to do it, the idea excited him.

"Let's do it."

xXxXxXx

After thinking for a few minutes about what had happened, Tai decided to try and track Izzy down. He looked everywhere, all over the school, but no luck finding him. Frustrated, he decided to head back to the dorm room. As he got to the door, he put his ear on the door. For Izzy's sake, he didn't want to walk in on the same thing twice. But this time, he heard the shower running, so he went in and sat down, thinking of what he was going to say.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tai heard the water shut off. After another minute, Izzy walked out of the bathroom… with a towel.

As soon as he laid eyes on Tai sitting there, he turned to go back in the bathroom.

"Don't go." Tai said. "We need to talk."

Izzy lowered his head, still with his back turned. "I apologize for you finding me in that position… I swear it won't happen again." He said, obviously embarrassed.

"That's not it."

Izzy turned around surprised. "Oh?"

"Just sit down next to me, and we'll talk."

"Okay… Just… let me get some clothes on first."

Tai shook his head. "Don't worry about them, it's only me. In fact, I figure it's my turn to see you shirtless."

Izzy went red. But he tried to act innocent.

"What are you talking about?"

Tai didn't want Izzy to get embarrassed and freak out, so he replied with: "You've seen my chest before, I haven't seen yours. Just sit down!"

Izzy hesitantly sat down.

Tai decided to make this as painless as possible.

"Izzy, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" Izzy said, trying not to look hopeful.

"Izzy… I'm… gay."

Izzy blinked. He couldn't believe it.

"W-why are you telling me this now?"

Tai sighed, and put his arm around Izzy, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Because… I saw what you were getting off to before."

Izzy blushed hard and looked away, trying to scoot away a little but Tai's arm preventing that.

"That's impossible… You couldn't have saw it from the angle you were standing at… and my laptop shuts down when-" He froze as he looked over and saw the light from his laptop.

"Huh?"

Tai chuckled a little. "You had a download going."

Izzy's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry." Tai said, staring in Izzy's eyes. "It was good because it meant that I could finally tell you how I feel about you."

Izzy swallowed a lump in his throat. "How do you feel about me?"

"Ever since the digital world we've been best friends. Hell, best friends is kind of an understatement. You've always been there for me, and I think I've always been there for you. Around the time the new digidestend came is when I realized I had feelings for you, but I never said anything. I didn't want to hurt the friendship, and besides that… until today, I thought of you as being a-sexual. You never showed interest in anyone, male or female."

"But why would I?" Izzy spoke up, obvious he was trying not to cry. "Why would I when I knew from about that same time that you realized your feelings… I realized mine. I knew then that I wanted to be with you, and there was no one else I wanted. I was fine if I had to be alone all my life. But being your roommate… being this close to you was like a dream come true. I just can't believe this Tai… are you… serious?"

Instead of answering, Tai pulled Izzy closer to him, and then kissed him. Izzy stayed frozen in surprise for a minute before joining in the kiss, passionately. Then Tai started going just as passionately. Before either one of them knew it, they were both in a hot and heavy make out session, both feeling like their dreams had come true.

xXxXxXxXx

Ken had managed successfully to handcuff his limbs to each corner of the bed. As he lay there naked, he couldn't help feel a little bad for Davis. He didn't like lying and saying he was depressed… but he didn't think that Davis would understand… He wasn't the emperor anymore, and he had no desire to be, but the thought of whips… just excited him.

Davis entered the room again wearing nothing but sunglasses.

"I see you are awake, slave. Sleep well?" Davis said. Ken didn't respond.

Davis smirked. "I asked you a question!"

"No."

"That's no MASTER!" Davis said as he cracked the whip. … well… he attempted to crack the whip. Ken rolled his eyes, hoping he didn't notice.

"No master."

"That's better." Davis said, as he walked over to Ken, getting on top of him, and kissing him. Ken acted like he wasn't enjoying it, and that confused Davis, but he didn't break character, Ken asked him not to.

Davis then sat up, and straddled Ken, bringing his knees to his shoulders.

"Suck it, slave."

Ken moved his head to the side, and Davis gave ken a light slap. … a very light slap.

'Damn Davis.' Ken thought to himself. 'I'm not going to break, I want some punishment!" But he didn't break character, and just took the tip of Davis' cock in his mouth.

He licked slowly around the tip, and then slowly gained speed.

Davis enjoyed the feeling, but realized he wasn't supposed to show that he liked it.

"Faster!" he commanded, and he, again, barely touched Ken's face. Ken basically gave up at this point on this being punishment. At that point Davis began to thrust deeper in his mouth, which helped a little, but not enough.

Ken continued sucking and licking all around, he knew, with the way Davis was it wouldn't take much more.

Then when he could tell Davis was getting close, he realized he needed to stop so that Davis could continue… So he took it out of his mouth. Davis gave a quick wink to show he understood.

"Fine!" Davis exclaimed, "If you won't pleasure me with your mouth, I guess I'll just have to take you."

Davis crawled underneath of Ken, and then got out a bottle of lube. He then lathered up his cock, and then squirted some up Ken's ass. Suddenly Ken had a sinking thought.

"D-Davis you do know you have to stretch ri-AHHGH!"

Before he could finish the thought, Davis had already entered him.

"You're supposed to stretch my ass, Davis!"

"Don't tell me what to do, slave!" Davis said, as he went a little deeper inside of Ken. Ken would have liked to have thought that was done on purpose, but he suspected that Davis completely forgot about that process, and was just using that as an excuse. But, at least there was finally SOME amount of pain, but with all the lube Davis had used, it wasn't as much as you'd think.

Davis kept thrusting… if that's what you want to call it. He was barely moving inside of him. Ken was about to complain, when Davis reached his lube soaked hand around to Ken's crotch and started fondling his balls.

Ken kind of felt bad. He could tell Davis was trying, but it was obvious, that he was horrible at this. He made a note to himself to never let him Top again.

Davis started stroking Ken's cock with his lube soaked hands.

'Thank goodness.' Ken thought. 'SOME pleasure out of this.'

He began stroking a little faster and 'thrusting' a little faster.

"I'm close." Davis whispered.

'Really?' Ken thought. 'That's all it takes for you?'

Ken started thrusting himself to try and get himself there quicker, but from the reaction, Davis came. Luckily for ken, feeling his warm seed inside him made Ken release as well. Ken ended up having a decent orgasm, but still, this wasn't happening again.

"That was amazing." Davis said. Ken rolled his eyes, knowing Davis couldn't see him.

"Davis… I appreciate all this but… I think from now on I should be top."

Davis blinked in confusion. "But… you are on top."

"I mean… the one who gives."

"Oh… Was I bad?" 'No.' Ken thought, 'Bad is not the word.' But ken didn't want to hurt Davis' feelings. He loved him, and it was obvious he was trying his best.

"No… I just… wanted you to punish me like this, and now its all good."

"So, do you want me to punish me again sometime?"

"NO!" Ken yelled, accidently. "I mean… once was quite enough punishment for ever. I love you Davis."

"I love you too Ken." Davis said wrapping his arms around him.

"Uh, Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"…Can you un-cuff me?"

xXxXxXxXx

After the make out session ended, Tai and Izzy cuddled on the couch talking.

"I guess I should have known you liked me after you spent all that money on me for those soccer passes."

"Well, I wanted you to be happy." Izzy said. "And after all you bought me that blu-ray burner. I had to do something for you."

Tai chuckled, as they just enjoyed each other's company.

After a few minutes, Tai got brave, and snuck his hand down to Izzy's towel and quickly removed it.

"Tai! What are you doing?!" Izzy said, shocked and embarrassed.

"I wanted to see it… again. I was amazed earlier at how big it was." He said as he wrapped his hand around it, stroking it lightly."

"Nnngg." Izzy moaned. "Tai, as much as I love this… I kinda did that in the shower so… I'm good for now."

"Aww." Tai said. "But I wanted to play with it."

Izzy blushed harder.

"Sometime. But now that you mention it, You've gotten to see me, and now you've gotten to touch me. I want to see you."

Before Tai could even realize what was going on, Izzy jumped off of him, got on his knees, and started unzipping his pants.

"Izzy what are you-?"

"I'm doing something I've wanted to do for a long time." He said, as he opened Tai's pants, and opened his boxers, showing Tai's massive cock and balls.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Really? Now?"

Izzy chuckled. "I dunno why I said it all the time when I was younger, but, prodigious actually means 'Great in size.' So, yeah. Prodigious!"

Before Tai could say anything else, Izzy had shoved Tai's head in his mouth, licking all around it. Tai was moaning loudly. He knew he was doing a good job.

Izzy then started sucking and moving down a little farther, and playing with his balls.

Tai was in heaven. He couldn't believe that a couple hours ago they were just friends and now this was happening.

Izzy then shoved it in as far as he could get it, sucking hard, and licking all around.

Tai spoke in between moans. "You're Nggg so goooood at thiiiiss. I'm getting clooose."

Izzy then started thrusting back and forth, up and down Tai's length, ticking as fast as he could.

Before long, Tai came hard in Izzy's mouth, and he swallowed every drop.

Tai had never felt such pleasure in his life, and Izzy had had just as much enjoyment from knowing he brought Tai pleasure.

"That was amazing." Tai said, and Izzy stood up, and leaned in and kissed him. Tai couldn't help cum dripping from Izzy's cock.

"I thought you didn't have it in you?"

Izzy shrugged. "I guess I do when it comes to you. I love you Tai."

"I love you too, Izzy."

They kissed one more time and headed for the shower.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The other note: This artist has been doing a series of "Davis sucks at being on top" pics, so I thought it would be cool to incorporate that into this story!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
